


It was All A Lie

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post Infinity Wars, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Steve is gone, and now you and Bucky are left to pick up the pieces.





	It was All A Lie

You tried to control your breathing as Bucky’s hand rested on your back. You were shaking, holding sobs and tears fell on your cheeks.

In front of you, the cascade, Steve’s body rested,  _dead and cold._ After everything you’ve gone through, after running away and living in the shadows and then deciding to save the world, he hadn’t resisted the battle. He hadn’t  _survived_ the battle.

“He lied,” you whispered, making the man step closer to look at you.

“What?”

“He lied to me,” you continued staring.

Some people said dead people looked like they were sleeping. Not Steve. He never slept in that way, stone cold with his arms over his chest. He always had his arm stretched where you would lay, and a hand wrapped around yours. He would rest his chin on your head. He didn’t look like he was sleeping. He looked dead.

“Y/N…” your friend muttered.

“He said we would get a house,” you continued. “Adopt a dog. Maybe two.”

You moved your hand quickly, wrapping your hand around his, his metal fingers coming to rest on your own.

“You would live with us, you know,” you sniffed, blinking and feeling tears falling on your cheeks. “And we would try to be normal people. Not broken, not heroes… Normal.”

You shook your head.

“But it was a lie. It was all a lie.”

Bucky wrapped his arms around you when he felt you breaking down. He was holding on, you knew that. You knew there was a mess in his head and he needed to be the one hugged and taken care of but couldn’t bring yourself to do so, not right now. Was it selfish from you? Yes. This was the most selfish moment of your life. But right now, it didn’t matter. You needed him.

“We can have a house,” he said in a tone as low as a whisper. “We can still… Have a dog.”

You nodded slowly, sniffing and sobbing very softly.

“Okay,” you nodded.

“We’ll be fine,” he affirmed. “I promise, we will be fine.”


End file.
